


Demons

by kayliels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliels/pseuds/kayliels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing things, murdering things. The family business.<br/>-<br/>All Castiel knows about demons is what the angels have told him. That they were the opposite of angels, and that Lucifer making them had been a mistake. They had grown out of control, and they need to be stopped.<br/>What Castiel hadn't been told when he accepted Lamina and Gabriel's request for him to help catch the Winchester Brothers, the demons who have been making a mess of everything; was that they were also gorgeous, manipulative, and asses all at the same time, and that in trying to reveal their largest weakness was a sure-fire way to get caught in the honey of their scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Demons, and there is a reason I should stop making 'good guys' into monsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamina and Gabriel invite Castiel to hunt with them, and then go on to show him what will happen in amongst the war between angels and demons.

Castiel stared in disgust at the screen in front of him, which Gabriel paused on the elder Winchester's sly grin as he watched his younger brother kill the angel, whom was trapped in front of them chained to the table where everyone could see if anyone was looking, ripping his grace out of his body and storing it into a tiny vial. The grace looked so small, and so scared when it was put into the vial, and so lonely, even when put in with other vials like it, neatly in a row and glowing white and blue energy as it called out.

Gabriel had the look of excitement on him that Castiel was used to growing up with, his eyes sparkled even though he knew that somewhere within the arch-angel he was weeping for the loss of their brothers and sisters. Gabriel had been dying for a hunt, he was convinced that all the demons needed exterminating but he respected their father well enough not to go without his permission, and so was itching like a drug addict to get going. Castiel saw the twitch Gabriel had as he re-watched the video, anxious to get to work.

Castiel turned his eyes to the girl in the thigh-long pigtails, Lamina, Gabriel's partner for a the longest of times, though Castiel remembered a time when she wasn't, barely though, as he was very young at that time. She held no emotion on her face, just stared blankly at the video. Castiel knew that before she found Gabriel she had done a lot of horrible things for someone else, and she hurt a lot of innocent people. And not only in this world, it is common knowledge that before she found Earth, she traveled all through time and space, murdering those in it's wake. It's part of the reason she hunts with Gabriel now, as if she could redeem herself by doing God's bidding, but Castiel couldn't help but wonder if she had killed angels before.

"So, yeah. The famous Winchester Brothers." Lamina said, her voice strained as if she had heard it all before. Gabriel finished the video and spared a look up at Lamina, a worried look in his eye. "And, we figured, that we could do with some help. With someone who doesn't work with any of the other arch angels, so we went past Balthazar - who was a dick -, and Uriel who I hate, and some others and came to you, but we understand if you don't want to, it is a challenge."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to?" Castiel asked and Lamina and Gabriel just shared a look, one that showed just how long the two of them had been working together, being able to communicate without the use of words.

"Because this is how angels die, and we can't promise that you'll be safe-" Lamina said and Gabriel cut in.

"Actually, we can promise that you will be in danger for most of this. And they are powerful enough to kill angels so, lolly-pop, are you sure you're up to it?" Gabriel asked and Castiel took one look at the Winchester's enjoyment, watching it made him feel sick again, before nodding, joining the arch-angels on their hunt. "Great! Let's go find them."

-

Castiel sat in the bar, the Winchester Brothers in a corner nearby chatting. He couldn't hear most of what they said, but had heard that they needed a new target. He didn't know if the new target would be angel or human, or if it would be any other creature that walked the earth. But last time he checked, the two killed targets willing to fight back so he didn't imagine them killing cows anytime soon.

A dog barked, and Castiel turned his head slightly to see a man with a guide dog, the dog refusing to be quite. The man just sighed, while Castiel looked to where the dog was looking, and saw the Winchesters looking back at the dog.

Or maybe they were just dicks who wouldn't mind messing with the blind man's dog.

As the man left the bar, apologizing for the loud noises that usually he could stop, the Winchesters stood up and followed him out. So Castiel quickly paid for the drink. He fixed the collar of his trench coat and shadowed them out, sending a quick message to Gabriel that he thought they were going to kill the blind man's dog. He didn't know if Gabriel got the message though, so he just kept walking, as if him shadowing them would stop them from attacking. He knew it wouldn't though, and that if Gabriel didn't come quick he would have to deal with it himself.

The demons made the dog go into the alleyway, and Castiel grabbed his angel blade, standing by the corner and peeping past to see the Winchesters stop the dog. He figured he had to go fast, and quickly knocked on the wall, like someone was running along the pavement. Both Winchesters looked up, and went into the shadows, disappearing from sight. Gabriel's reminder that he shouldn't engage them alone floated in his head, but he knew he had to save the man's dog. That was what they were meant to do, as angels.

He stepped forwards, hiding the angel blade away in his trench coat as he gestured for the dog to continue, making idle chatter with the man like that had been his intent the whole time. Asking if he needs any extra help getting home, the news has been about serial killers lurking the street lately. He was denied, but Castiel only stopped when the man was out of the alleyway and into the streets. He bid his farewell, and turned back to see if he could see the Winchesters.

Assuming that they had left he cut back through the alleyway, glancing from side to side just in case they hadn't moved away, and made it to the other side safe enough before glancing into the bar. They didn't go back there. Castiel assumed they went back home, and turned around on the spot to find Gabriel and Lamina, both of them grinning. "Hello Gabriel, Lamina."

"You are fully welcome to join the team for this hunt. You saved the man's dog! I thank you for not letting me get hurt." Lamina said and Castiel tilted his head, before recognizing what happened. He knew Lamina and Gabriel both used their powers to it's full extent, and had a reputation for pulling tricks on people. They talk fondly about how they abducted someone and made them slow dance with an alien, as just one show of their powers. "You were actually really smart, Gabriel would have just charged in."

"So, that was all a test?" Castiel asked. He wasn't actually all that surprised either, he knew the two of them don't like to trust others.

"Yeah, we don't let idiots join. We don't have meat shields, we have warriors." Gabriel said and he just smiled. "Though the Winchesters were actually there, we just knew that the dog barking at them would put them on defensive. Dogs can see demons real faces, and also supposedly can hear angel radio but that hasn't been test-"

"We are going to have to change that after this. I want to know what Puppy thinks of me." Lamina said and she laughed, obviously fond of 'Puppy'. She had spent a great deal of time becoming friends with certain mortals, so it really was no surprise that she has met some with a dog. "He's a good dog, I bet he likes me a lot."

"Is now really the time to be talking about this?" Castiel said in a low hiss as he checked for humans, and glanced at the drunkards around them. Both Lamina and Gabriel shared the same pout, and Castiel realized they talked about this stuff in front of humans quite often. "Humans don't know about angels or demons."

"Nah, they try to send us to the loony bin often. But we don't let them catch us."

"Besides, kids don't usually mention it when you offer them sweets and we do most of our talking at parks."

Gabriel and Lamina grinned at each other before both of them stiffened up, and Castiel didn't understand why. He knew that they had the same wavelength, often making schemes on it that no one else could trace - well, at least no normal angel, but there have been rumors that arch-angels, mostly Michael, would burst out laughing and then blame it on a stupid joke that Gabriel had said.

Gabriel jumped out of the way, while Lamina pulled up her angel blade and blocked the knife that had come down, and Castiel saw the Winchesters. Both boys quickly glanced up at him, though the taller one focused back on his knife before the other one tightened his grip on his own angel blade and turn to face Gabriel. They seemed to have deemed him not important.

"Lookie here Gabbie! It's the famous Winchester Brothers. Killing things, stealing things, the family business. Apparently, according to rumors, they come from a long line of demons, isn't that fun?" Lamina taunted, only just managing to keep on her feet under the more powerful stance of the taller Winchester, who was not only much taller than her - Lamina being the shortest one here - but had more muscle too. She was, however, making sure she played like a smaller, more innocent character that she usually is. "I'm flattered, could I have an autograph before we kill you?"

"Unfortunately, we only carve autographs into the bodies of our victims." The taller one hissed down at Lamina, who only grinned back up at him and Castiel retrieved his own angel blade from his trench coat, recognizing that the two needed a little bit of assistance. He swung at the taller one, scraping his side and noticing how it had done almost nothing. It just brushed off his side, not even scraping the slightest line of blood. Lamina noticed too because her smiled hardened, and she stepped out of the way as his blade came crashing down.

"Dammit. Gabbie, please tell me that the other one bleeds." Lamina shouted over the battle field as she parried the taller Winchester's movements, stepping backwards as Castiel advanced again, only to, with a flick of the taller one's wrist, be knocked back into the wall. She gritted her teeth as even her own careful footing was slowly knocked out of place. With her other hand she grabbed another blade, stabbing into his side. Except the blade snapped in half, and she dropped it down again. "Dammit, what the hell are you?"

"I'm only a demon, girly."

"Demons bleed you giant moose. I mean, even Luci bled! Oh, poor Luci..." Lamina said and she yelped as her back hit the wall, and she could not longer move out of the way because she knew, despite how fast she was, he had the faster reflects. Castiel still struggled against the wall, unable to move because of whatever spell had him there. He saw fear flare up in Lamina's eyes. "G... Gabriel? I... I need a bit of a... assistance."

Castiel saw from the corner of his eye that Gabriel managed to cut into the side of the smaller Winchester, who did bleed but it was a lot darker blood than usual, and the wound would heal almost instantly. It gave Gabriel enough time to dash for the taller one though, sliding between him and Lamina and blocking the knife, his hands shaking as the angel blade cracked a little. Castiel dropped to the ground, coughing up a little bit of blood as Lamina moved away from the wall, going around to the taller Winchester's side, trying to cut into him, tentatively as so not to break her weapon, but still hard enough to cause a wound if he could bleed.

The smaller Winchester recovered and he turned to look at Castiel, charging forwards. Castiel grabbed his angel blade and managed to block the attack, but pinned to the ground there wasn't much else he could do. He kicked at his legs, watching the smaller Winchester stumble back as Castiel stood up. They were about the same height, the smaller Winchester a bit taller than Castiel was though. And he had really bright green eyes - or at least the vessel did. He spared an apologetic thought to the owner of the vessel.

"So, what's your name little angel? I mean, we knew they would be sending their best - thus the arch-angel Gabriel and his little pet-" Castiel was actually sort of confused that he had called Lamina, Gabriel's pet, because anyone who knew the two knew it was better the other way. He tried his best to stay silent, and not correct him. "But no one has any idea who you are."

Castiel said nothing as he struggled to fight against him while he was so close to the wall, the angel blade in his hand being the only thing that stopped him from getting killed. His wings scraped against the wall, painfully so. He could see what a disaster this battle had turned out to be, and he wondered what the plan was now. He half expected Lamina to answer, but she was still struggling herself.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Well, I'll start then. Name's Dean, I'm an Aquarius, I'm 6'somthing, and I like pie." He continued and Castiel still said nothing, pushed further back into the wall, his wings uncomfortably spread out and tears springing in his eyes, though he didn't show them. "C'mon man, I like knowing at least the names of the people I'm going to kill little angel, unless you just want me to call you that. I'm okay with that."

"Demons don't need to eat pie." Castiel finally said, glad at how calm his voice was despite the pain. He watched as Dean burst out laughing, stepping back to collect himself and Castiel took the moment to move away from the wall, re-balance himself and fix his wings. He waited for Dean to attack again because he knew that if he went to attack, that Dean would recover quicker. Castiel shifted his weight making his wings more comfortable again and now happy that the wall was further off.

"Oh, Sammy. I like him, can we keep the little angel?" Dean said, recovering himself and getting ready to attack again. Castiel gripped tighter onto his angel blade, seeing Sam out of the corner of his eye and two worn out arch-angels huffing as they glanced his way. He felt the message before he actually heard it.

_Get out, we need to plan our movements._

Castiel gave the slightest of nods as the three of them flew away, and mid-flight he felt himself yanked away, and everything was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of Demons. I'm going to be honest, it was gonna be a Destiel story, and then I hit a snag, and then I stumbled upon Wincestial so... Yay? And I've written the first 10-or-so chapters and it seems pretty tame for now, personally I can't wait until it gets darker. (Yes, this is going to be a long one, but it should be worth it. I hope.)


	2. Chapter 2 - Lamina's Castle

Castiel had a hard time registering his surroundings, peering down at the brightly coloured floor, a mixture of oranges and blue and bright aqua lighting that, after just having been in the dark and musty bar, hurt his eyes. The roof didn't seem much better with bright pinks and purples swirling on the rooftop. He instead pushed himself to his feet to see Lamina already standing with a proud grin on her face, and Gabriel still fluttering his eyes open as if he hadn't gotten used to the change either.

When Gabriel did, eventually, managed to get his eyes open he let out a loud and audible groan, which Castiel thought was strange given that he was the kind of guy who would like the brightness of a place like this. Castiel looked to Gabriel, who rolled his eyes at him and made a face. Behind Gaberiel Lamina was pouting, and a hurt expression crossed her face as she glared at the arch-angel, who then proceeded to speak as if everyone knew what was going on. "Why here Lamina?"

"I don't understand why you hate it so much Gabriel. It's not like your place is any better." Lamina retorted, and she picked up what looked like a candy wrapper on the floor and scowled at Gabriel.

"My place is so much better."

"You can at least walk here without stepping on any candy." Lamina said and Gabriel spun on his heels to glare back at Lamina. "Besides, all my candy is in the kitchen and you have a fun time raiding through it."

"It's a mess."

"That's saying a lot compared to your place."

Castiel wasn't used to the two of them squabbling like that, usually they got along very well with minimal bumps in the road. He turned away from the two to try to gain his bearings better, now understanding that this was one of Lamina's dimensions, and spotted a sign on the edge of a large purple throne. He stepped over to it, and further from their bickering, to read what it said. _Domus ut quod Lamina._ 'Home to the Blade'.

The Blade was another name Lamina used, because in Latin, Lamina means blade. Most don't know why she changed her name, Blade being the name she had used when she worked for Lucifer. She did, however, change her name to Lamina because she spoke Latin better than she spoke Enochian. He looked back to her, to see her fuming, flaring at Gabriel, who was holding his hands on his hips.

"Tu es morionem Gabriel! Domus mea est mirabile! Te odio!" She yelled in Latin, her voice forming the words more like they were water then the words that were meant to be fire, and Gabriel just gave her a grin, turning away and walking off into a corridor as Lamina did multiple different rude hand motions after him. "I'm not finished you ass! Quid nosti usquam."

"That's rude..." Castiel simply stated, unamused as he heard Lamina mutter a curse under her breath, she continued to ramble in Latin for a few moments before she turned to face Castiel. Despite, the fact that she was still visibly mad with Gabriel, she spun to look at Castiel with a lop-sided smile and calmed her hand motions down by grabbing onto her shirt. Castiel just gave her a small smile in return.

"Right, well. Gabbie will be busy recovering, how are you holding up Cassie? Need to rest? No, of course you don't. You didn't even use too much grace. I don't know what you can do. I need some rest though, it is actually quite difficult to do what I've done today. If you need anything Cassie just call! Or ask Gabbie, despite how much he hates this place he knows his way around really well. Jerk."

"Bitch!" Gabriel called back and Castiel recognized it as a common greeting between the Winchesters in the time he had to do his research. Obviously it had struck a cord between the two arch-angels, and Castiel couldn't help but feel left out. He remembered stories from other angels who were fortunate, or unfortunate enough as some might say, to work with the two. That you weren't really ever on their team, the side-dish to their main-course. They they will plot and plan and talk like you weren't even there, and only say when you ask, 'You will see'.

"So, yeah. See you in about two hours Cassie! I'm gonna go sleep now, and then we can formulate a plan!"

-

Castiel had gotten bored of waiting for the two of them, after finding that, despite how big the castle is, it is made for Lamina and so holds most of her own hobbies, and Castiel doesn't do much anyway. He managed to find a way to exit the second dimension and went down to a bar near the exit. He wasn't quiet sure what he was going to do, but from what he knew about hunters they tend to consume large amounts of alcohol and then kill monsters like that. At least the human hunters, he knew Gabriel and Lamina's choice of addiction was any kind of sweet thing.

He conversed quietly with the barmaid, talking about the sky and generally trying to flirt with her like other hunters do, but he had the suspicion that by the end of it that she thought he was more interested in men. Even if that weren't the case, Castiel was glad that she wasn't rude about it and even gestured her way to other men in the bar, politely asking what he thought about them. All in all it was an easy going conversation, one that became easier to keep up the more drunk he got, which was an achievement all in itself.

Castiel, who was starting to get tipsy, was about to get up and leave when he saw Dean enter the bar, so, in hope that he wouldn't recognize him, fell back down to his feet and ordered another one, gesturing for the man who just walked in.

"He's a good looker, I'll give him that." The barkeep replied to his idle gesture, a small smile forming on her face as she poured the two men a drink, and Castiel glanced backwards to see the rest of the patrons looking at him. He continued to pretend not to notice and kept drinking, keeping his head down as the barmaid looked like she was getting ready to be flirted with again.

Dean noticed as soon as he walked in the fact that the gazes of people weren't on him as they should be. Instead they were on a man who was slightly slouched over on the bar, and when Dean heard someone mumble about something like a twelfth drink he was surprised. He wasn't acting like he was drunk, maybe a little tipsy but not enough for someone who's had twelve beers. Dean just grinned as he thought about the competition that had just formed between the two of them, even if the other man didn't know of it. He sat down, ordering whatever the man had from the barkeep who had a strange smile on.

"I heard that you've taken twelve of these without showing any signs of getting drunk, I bet I can one up you." Dean said as he downed himself half a bottle, glancing over at him with green eyes that tried to see any details about his face, but he had turned the collar of his trench coat up and what the collar didn't stop, the shadows did. He also didn't reply to Dean's comment, and Dean felt his smile falter before giving him a small, and what he has always been told 'hot', smirk. "Heh, not much of a talker? That's okay. I met someone a week ago who wasn't much of a talker. Can I at least have your name?"

Large blue, sparkling eyes glanced up to briefly meet his, before down at his drink. Dean, who was usually all calm and composed, panicked for a second, sparing a glance around the room for his companions. He didn't see them though, so he focused back on the angel in front of him. "Ohhhh. That's always fun little angel. I didn't realize angels could get drunk."

"They don't." He replied, his voice low and sort of mono-toned. Dean just chuckled in response, ordering another drink as he finished the bottle, and putting it to the side so he could lean on the counter and properly see the angel, not managing it well as he obviously didn't want to be seen. "It doesn't mean I can't try."

"That sounds like a boring existence. I can at least get drunk." Dean said, stretching backwards as he guzzled the second drink down and ordered a third. He glanced back at the rest of the patrons, watching as their eyes were firmly fixed on the two of them as if they were part of some tv show, the main character in one of the dramas that Dean defiantly didn't watch in his spare time. Damn right their eyes should be fixed on him, he's the hottest guy in the damn bar. Though, if he could say it and not get smote from an out-of-the-world force, the angel was giving him a run for his money from just what he could see. There was something in the way his hair was a mess that was alluring, and the way his eyes could sparkle...

Dean focused back to the task in front of him, out drinking an angel. He was now a hundred percent sure that he couldn't, but he was still very willing to try. He didn't mind that much if he got drunk, it's why one goes to the bar in the first place. He was also now setting himself the task of getting to know the angel better, and milking any information that he can out of him.

"You go to bars often?" Dean asked and the angel shook his head while giving a little shrug. Dean allowed himself to chuckle at the idea that even angels didn't know himself, understanding it as maybe he was trying a new thing. And it was cute to imagine that the angel didn't know what to do with himself, especially since he wasn't with the other two. "Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

That question earned him a firm shake of the head and an almost silent, "No" tumble from the angels lips. "Not that we can't have relationships like that, I've just never found anyone that interesting." He then clarified, as if reading Dean's thoughts. "I know for a fact-" The angel stopped.

"You know for a fact?" Dean tried to guide the angel back into the conversation they were just having, but managed to guess that the reason for the angel's hesitation was more likely because he wasn't meant to talk about other angels, so he changed the topic. "I still don't have your name, little angel."

"That's okay."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Dean said his voice lowering, and he was moving his hand to gently brush against the angel's hand, however if the angel noticed it he didn't react. Dean almost growled about the fact that, despite all of his charm which worked on everyone despite sexual orientation, that all of his moves had gone unnoticed by the angel, who seemed oblivious to the whole thing. "You know my name, it's only fair."

"I'm not so over-confident I give my name out to the enemy." The angel replied and Dean just laughed, the crowd all mumbling among each other at the outburst, and those who had turned away turned back to look at them.

Dean jumped as his phone started to ring. He sighed, and as he stood up he ruffled the angel's hair, glad to see the blue eyes glance up at him confused. At least the angel still had reactions. "I've got to take this, I'm sorry." "That's okay Dean, I should get going soon. I believe my comrades will be waiting for me." The angel said and he stood up himself as Dean checked the phone to see it was Sam calling him, who else would it be really? "I just want to let you know, that the next time we meet it will not go down as pleasant." "It might, who knows." Dean said as he and the angel stepped outside the bar. He answered Sam's call just as the angel flew off, and couldn't help the smile on his face. "Hey Sammy, watch'a need?"


	3. What if...?

Lamina and Gabriel were sitting on chairs when Castiel returned, both of them seeming to have made up for earlier, despite the fact that Lamina still shot daggers at Gabriel anytime he went to throw one of the many candy wrappers in his hands onto the floor. She formed a bin for him, but he seemed to ignore it in favour of teasing Lamina by 'almost' dropping the wrappers.

"Cassie!" Lamina exclaimed, glad for the distraction as Castiel sat down on the spare chair. She brushed her fringe out of her face, a smile ghosted her lips as she pulled out a small notebook. "I was brainstorming plans-"

"Nerd." Gabriel responded, and didn't expect to find all his candy disappear. "Lamina! Give it back!"

"Stop being such an ass then!" Lamina retorted, glaring at Gabriel and Castiel misunderstood their making up with each other. He also then realised how terribly tense the situation was, and he didn't know why it was so. Lamina and Gabriel were notorious for working well together, Castiel didn't know any time before now that they had argued.

"Anyway, Castiel. What did you think you were doing?! Going out like that. You could have been hurt." Gabriel said and Casitel tilted his head to the side confused. He blinked and Lamina sighed and gestured for Gabriel to elaborate. "Leaving the castle! Going to a bar, TALKING TO THE WINCHESTER!" 

"I'm sorry..." Castiel said, but he wasn't sure what he was meant to be sorry for. He hadn't really done anything wrong in his eyes, and he hadn't actually died. He just looked between the two of them, and then thought about why he was getting told off. It's not like the two of them don't do stuff like that all the time, it's known that Lamina gets most of her information that way.

Lamina sighed in the silence. She leaned back on the chair so that the front too legs were off the ground, rocking herself as she closed her eyes and absentmindedly tapping on the leg of the chair to a tune she could only hear. Castiel watched her fingers tap the three beat pattern, that would sometimes add an extra beat before going back to three. Gabriel glared over at her before letting out a sigh and leaning forwards, his elbows poking into his legs as he supported his head on his hands. Castiel couldn't help but notice how tired the two of them looked, despite knowing that neither actually needed to sleep.

"He said we had been gone for a week." Castiel told the and Lamina chuckled, using her spare hand to gesture wildly around the castle.

"This dimension has wibly-wobly timey-wimey stuff, more than others. I can change it for however long we need, it's useful. I guessed that one of you would leave, so I just decided to make it a few days further." Lamina said and Gabriel stood up to start pacing around the room. He then started searching around the room, and Lamina opened her eyes to glare at him. "I'm not giving you the candy until you say sorry." 

"Right, so, what's the plan?" Gabriel said, ignoring her as he just sat back down again. He seemed unconcerned about the lack of candy, but Castiel could see how untrue that statement was. He didn't look at Lamina, just watched Castiel with hawk-like curiosity.

"Non habeo consilium." Lamina said sadly and Gabriel looked at her shocked, and Castiel just sat their a moment translating. The two arch-angels just watched each other for a moment before Lamina said, "But if we separate Dean from Sam he is a lot weaker. Apparently only Sam is..."

"Invincible?" Gabriel offered and Lamina shook her head.

"Nothing is invincible, there is always a way to kill them." Lamina said, biting her lip as if remembering something but than shaking her head again and re-balancing herself on her chair so she could continue rocking, not noticing as Gabriel pulled out a hidden toffee and putting it into his mouth before Lamina looked down at him again. "Nothing is invincible forever..."

"I can go undercover." Castiel suggested and Lamina fell off her chair, Gabriel choking on his lolly, the two of them struggling for a second to recover. Lamina winced as she sat up and Gabriel swallowed the toffee down, before both looked to him worried. Gabriel was the first of the two to speak up.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to die?" Gabriel asked and when Castiel gave him a blank expression he looked distraught. "Castiel, you listen to me. You are not going undercover, that's a sure fire way to get you kicked out of heaven, or dead. We are not loosing an angel that's as good as you like that. If you're going to die, than it's going to be in a mighty battle and not as some spy."

"Cassie, noli esse stultus, placere." Lamina said as she pushed herself up off the floor. She looked terrified of him going undercover, maybe she thought he wasn't that good a liar. "Even I wouldn't go undercover with these two- And I can change my appearance."

"I just figured that I could probably do it-"

"We're not sending you down there!" Gabriel said.

Castiel noticed how Lamina had shied away from the argument taking place and realized how he wasn't going to win it. Lamina was the kind of person who would argue back until she got what she wanted, as evident by taking all of Gabriel's candy until he said sorry, - unless she could see a fight in which she couldn't win, and despite what side she had taken in this fight, slowly moving away wasn't good.

"Are you s-"

"Castiel." Gabriel replied and Castiel just nodded, but Gabriel wasn't finished. "I just want you to know why we aren't going undercover. You see, demons are the kind of creatures to make you do something that's against the angel code and so God will kick you out. Or, if you are found out, the demons will kill you. Anyone who's tried to do it has ended up in one of those two states - usually the latter."

"Okay..." Castiel gave in and Gabriel sighed, throwing another hidden toffee on his lap. Lamina glared at Gabriel and clicked her fingers again to remove any other hidden candy, but left the one Castiel had. Castiel looked at the toffee, unsure whether he should take it, while Gabriel got up and walked away.

"You didn't hear it from me... But I know where they are staying, and the closest bar there" Lamina said, not looking at Castiel, but at where Gabriel had left from. "If you're still foolish enough to try."

"I thought you were against it too." Castiel said. She glanced back at Castiel without saying anything, and so Castiel took a moment to think about it before nodding. Lamina pushed herself off the floor, walked to him and grabbed his arm. Under her breath she counted to three and teleported them to a bar, before letting go and teleporting back home.

Castiel walked into the bar, ordering a drink as he waited for either one of the Winchesters to come, hoping that it was Dean. Unlike the taller Winchester, Sam, Dean had seemed to take some sort of a liking to him, which might be useful in going undercover.

-

Many, many drinks later, and with even the bartender having changed from the blonde to a brunette, the Winchesters came in. Castiel watched them as they stepped into the bar, taking another gulp of the drink and feeling slightly disappointed that Sam had joined Dean, but not that disappointed as Sam looked cute. He waved them over and Sam glanced at Dean before the two of them sat on either side of him, Castiel giggling like a school girl.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked and Castiel just continued to giggle in his seat as he put the empty glass back on the table and waved his hand around like he was magic, before slumping forwards, depressed that his powers can't fill the glass. Sam asked again, "Are you drunk?"

"Very. I managed to do it Deany!" Castiel agreed and he missed the glance of amusement Dean shot Sam's way as the demon put an arm around him so he didn't fall off the chair. "Barkeep-" Castiel hiccuped and burst into another fit of giggles. "Get a drink for these two."

He waved a lazy hand to Dean and Sam and the bartender looked at the two relieaved as she grabbed a bottle of beer for the two of them, pleading looks for the two of them to take the very drunk angel away somewhere, anywhere but here.

"Just how many have you drunk?" Sam asked as he popped the bottle open and the bartender whispered in his ear. Sam was speechless. "Thirty?"

"Over thirty. Like, fifty over thirty. Actually, I think it was only five only thirty." Castiel tried to count on his fingers but gave up and slumped further onto the counter, humming softly to himself as he looked at his fingers as if they weren't usually a part of him. "I drank a lot... Many, many, many bottles. Many, many, many-"

"Well little angel, do you need somewhere to crash?" Dean asked, interrupting Castiel's many mumblings. Castiel looked over at him, leaning his head onto the counter as Sam and Dean had a conversation over his head with their eyes. Dean looked down at Castiel, his green eyes looking at him with the same amusement as earlier.

"Hmm... Maybe... Lamb and Gabbie wouldn't want me coming back drunk... They probably won't want me back anyway... They're mean. I don't like them. Well, Lamb is nice enough. But Gabbie is mean." Castiel said and he just continued mumbling how Gabriel was mean to him, and he stumbled to his feet, making Dean jump up to catch him before he fell. "Mmmmm-maybe I did something wrong, I don't think I did anything wrong... They didn't like the fact I talked to you before... No. I don't think they liked that. Lamb's also annoyed at Gabbie, maybe they were taking out their annoyance on me. That's not very nice either."

"Here, let's get you back to Baby. If we leave you here you're just going to make a mess." Dean said as Castiel leaned backwards and Dean shifted his weight to better support the angel. He led Castiel to the Impala, letting him sit in the passenger seat while they waited for Sam. "I thought you said you couldn't get drunk."

"Well~ I can, but it takes a lot, and a lot, and a lot, and a l-"

"I get it little angel." Dean interrupted Castiel, who just paused and looked over at him. "So, can I get your name now little angel?"

"Castiel, but Lamb calls me Cassie. It's actually kinda annoying." Castiel said and he started fiddling with his fingers, as if he had just realised that they were part of him, and that they did actually exist. He wiggled them in front of him before giving his best pouting face and looking over at Dean. "And I'm an angel of the lord! So stop calling me little angel."

"Of course Cas."

Castiel thought about being called 'Cas' for a moment, but finding no problems with it, he just hummed content and closed his eyes. "Y'know, your not as scary as they made you out to seem. You're kinda hot too. They didn't say you would be hot."

"Only kind of hot?"

"Hmm... Very hot." Castiel said and he burst into a fit of giggles. "Last time I saw you the barkeep asked what I thought of you and I said arrogant ass-butt, but now that you're not trying to kill me I can see that you're very, very, very hot. And the tall one is pretty cute too."

Dean chuckled to himself and looked out the window to see Sam arrive. He struggled to put the seat belt on Castiel as Sam came to the passenger side window and glared at the angel. "Why couldn't he sit at the back?"

"Sam, sitting in the back isn't going to kill you, and someone needs to keep an eye on Cas, who knows what beer does to angels." Dean said and he murmured under his breath, low enough that the drunk angel couldn't pick it up but Sam did. Sam grumbled as he sat at the back and Dean just started up the Impala and drove off, ignoring Sam's muttering about how they didn't even get a proper target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Cas is best Cas if you ask me.


	4. Bobby's House

Castiel had crashed to sleep on the way over - which Dean found weird since angel's didn't need sleep but he guessed because of how drunk Castiel had gotten he didn't have much of a choice about sleep - so when they arrived home he parked the car and picked Castiel up bridal style, Sam reluctantly holding the door open for him, and then slamming it shut behind them, making a large noise throughout the house.

"Welcome home!" Bobby said, walking to the front and then looking in surprise at the man in Dean's arms. He glanced at Dean and then over at Sammy, who looked amused by Bobby's reaction, before Bobby looked back to Dean. "Dean... I knew you were gay but-"

"He's an angel, and Dean thinks we can use him to get information." Sam said, rolling his eyes as Dean coughed, getting ready to protest about his sexuality again.

"Besides, I'm not gay... Or bi." Dean replied and he missed the 'yeah right' looks both Sam and Bobby gave him as he carried Castiel over to the couch and putting him down so he laid as comfortable as possible, the angel mumbling as he slept. "And we could learn more about the people they've sent after us through him, I get the feeling that they weren't using their true strength."

"What gives you that feeling?" Sam asked, and Dean half wished Sam hadn't gotten so arrogant with his powers. Bobby let out a sigh, shaking his head as he went to get some bottles of beer for the crew while Sam just continued speaking, "I just think they are angels."

"I just... Think that they wouldn't send more weak angels after us." Dean said, watching as Castiel turned away from them and rest back down into sleep. Sam just shrugged, leaning against the frame of the door as Bobby returned, offering the bottles to the boys, who took them.

"He's right though Sam, there's bound to be a point where they stop sending the angels you've been killing against you idjets. Maybe when he-" Bobby gestured over to Castiel with the bottle as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "wakes up we can ask him. Can angels even get drunk?"

"Apparently." Sam replied and they looked down at the sleeping angel. He rolled his eyes as Dean pulled a blanket up over the angel, actually taking care of their captive. Sam almost thought about suggesting that they tie him up on a stairs "Just so you know Bobby, if he lashes out, I was against this idea the whole time."

"Hey, little angel. Cas, you can wake up now." Dean said, poking the sleeping angel who just murmured, his eyes fluttering as he turned away from the light coming in from the window. "Cas?"

"Why is it so bright..." Castiel replied and he held a hand over his eyes, which half-opened to see Dean. "Huh... Why are you here? I would have thought Gabriel and Lamina would come get me..."

"Do you remember anything?" Dean asked softly as Castiel groaned, closing his eyes again. He gave a small nod. "What?"

"I remember drinking and you guys coming in... And then we were in the car... And now I'm here... Where is here?" Castiel sighed. "My head hurts... Hang on..."

With a flash of white light everything seemed to be better for Castiel, but Sam had grown jumpy and had found his angel blade, angling it to Castiel's heart. Castiel blinked slightly, and made no motion to block or attack.

"Whoa, Sam. It's okay." Dean said and Sam pulled his blade away. "Maybe you should go into the other room, I'll call if I need your help."

"Maybe I should stay here and-"

"Listen, he's not hurting anyone. I'll be fine by myself." Dean said as Castiel sat back to the seat, noticing the bee that had flown into the window and was buzzing around Bobby's head, who tried to swipe it away.

"You should really stop trying to hurt the bee, it's doing nothing wrong." Castiel said and Dean just gave Sam a look, the tallest Winchester leaving the room with a sigh while Bobby glanced between Castiel and the bee, which buzzed over to Castiel. "It's a good bee, just looking for flowers. You need to go out the window bee."

The bee buzzed in the air before flying out through the window, and Castiel looked at Dean as if he had barely noticed the other's presence. He blinked for a second, Dean just watching him with the green eyes he continued to bear. And then Castiel, who could feel his face heating up as he slowly begun to remember what he said in the car, turned his gaze to Bobby who was sitting their waiting. "I'm going to take the fact that I'm not tied up as a sign that you're going to be nice and not torture me..."

"If you give us the information we want, then yes." Bobby replied before Castiel could say anymore, and Castiel sighed, lowering his head in what could be shame, or fear. "Let's start with your name."

"Castiel."

"And the names of your companions?"

"Gabriel and Lamina."

Castiel connected himself into the aura of the people in the house, finding the anger in Sam just a short distance off, and Dean with an unreadable aura. Bobby had seemed pleased with the results, the feeling of progress radiating off him and filling the air with hope.

"Tell me more about Gabriel." Bobby commanded and Castiel shifted uncomfortably as he tried to decide what amount of information was safe. Bobby's voice had a warning tone. "Castiel."

"He's an arch-angel."

Dean hissed, and Castiel glanced up at him to see him straighten up. "Is that all he has? Because the two of them are weak. What is their next plan?"

"I'm not sure what their next plan is." Castiel's mind was racing as he realized how much harder it was to be a spy than a warrior, and he half wished he had taken Gabriel's advise. "I'm sure they haven't showed you their full power, but I'm not sure what it is. And I wouldn't call them both weak, because they are some of the strongest we got, and they work best with mind tricks."

Dean paled slightly, and so Castiel just went back to looking at the floor, while Bobby fired more questions for him to answer. "What do you mean mind tricks?"

"They play with the mind? They make you see things that aren't there? Basically, they do a lot of illusion things. They both really like making others believe things that aren't true, it helps them get the upper-hand." Castiel said and he remembered the test that he had under-went. "They use their abilities often, and to the most of their capabilities. And, just so you know, Lamina is not Gabriel's pet."

"No?" Came the reply from the three others in the room, and Castiel just shook his head.

"She's much older than even the angels, and no one knows where she comes from. And it's a safe assumption to assume that Gabriel is her pet, as she is owned by no one."

"That's interesting. What would happen if one of them were to..." Dean paused, his eyes flickering from Castiel to meet Sam's, who was standing in the archway with a interest. "To disappear?"

"All of hell would rain down onto Earth until he was found." Castiel said, not realizing his choice in pronoun until after the fact, when it was too late to fix it as, with a single glance, he saw a smirk cross Dean's features. He was about to cover his tracks when Dean spoke up again.

"And if we were to get Lamina?"

Castiel glanced to the ground again. "I'm not sure, but I do believe you would not be all that happy with the results. No one has ever successfully captured Lamina, as only certain people know what runes to use to keep her in place-"

"Do you?" Castiel shook his head. Dean just sighed, grabbing the angel's hand. He instantly jumped in fear, eyes once again moving from the floor to look up at Dean's face. "It's okay Cas, we're just moving you to a more secure place."

"A more secure place?" Castiel echoed as Dean pulled him off the seat, leading him down to the basement where there was a chair. Dean sat him down on the chair before lighting a match, and setting the oil on fire.

Dean looked up to the look of fear Castiel had worn flicker away, and tried to hide his smirk. He was sure there was plenty of time for the angel to be afraid of them later, for now they might as well treat him nicely, right? He left the basement in favor of talking strategy with Bobby and Sam, leaving the angel alone in the dark.


	5. The Report

Castiel wouldn't of noticed the soft pattering of feet unless he was specifically looking for it, like he was. There was a gentle brush against the air, as if wings were being folded behind someone but he knew it wasn't the case. That was just the sound that played in his head as Lamina stepped into the light of the flickering flames.

"I'm going to be honest, I would have thought they wouldn't have tied you to the chair." She said softly as she looked at Castiel through the flames, as if trying to fight the urge to rescue him from his imprisonment. She brushed her fringe out of her eyes, pausing for a moment to listen to the soft chatter upstairs before continuing. "So, anything to report Castiel?"

"I'm not a good spy." Castiel simply stated and he strained his eyes to see if Gabriel was behind her, while Lamina stifled her giggles and returned to a more serious face. "How exactly will this work?"

"At midnight you will either fall asleep, or fall into a sleep like trance. And if you can't do it at midnight, I'll check at midday." Lamina said, and with her fingers she mimed what could be a worm. "I'll enter your dreams, and we'll converse. It might just be as simple as keep going, like it is this time. It may be misdirection that you heard on the 'Angel Radio'. Also, as far as we are concerned, you returned back to Heaven because it all became overwhelming, got it?"

Castiel nodded and Lamina paused as the talking upstairs stopped. She offered a friendly smile before vanishing from sight, just in time as the doors opened, and Sam walked down into the room. Castiel expected Dean to come down, but he didn't.

He could feel himself flare up in panic, but tried to act as if there was nothing of it, sitting in his chair he just titled his head so he could get a better view of Sam as he tried to tap into his aura - quiet useless due to the heavenly fire that would burn away the grace he extended. Sam didn't seem angry, but Castiel knew he was probably one of the best actors out of the four in the house.

"Why would you-" Sam's emphases on the word 'You' made Castiel realize why the youngest Winchester came here alone. "- betray the angels to help us? I've spoken to our boss, and he doesn't understand what would cause you to do such a thing either. Said you were the most loyal angel they had, besides Michael."

Castiel managed to fake a blush pretty well as he tried to keep his eyes anywhere but Sam's face, not really wanting to feel like he was about to be murdered for just giving the 'wrong' answer. "I... Well... A lot changes when you begin to actually see the world. I was loyal to the sense that they told me what to do, and I did it. But... Working with Lamina and Gabriel made me see things differently, and so I chose a different life-"

"And that life just so happened to involve straying this far off the 'righteous' path?" Sam said as he stepped into the ring, holding Castiel's by the chin so he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. "You tried so hard to stay so good for so long, only to end up here. Trapped in the basement of demons, giving away all information we wanted. And yet, you have the look of someone who knows so much more."

"What more do you want to know?" Castiel asked, as if he was clueless about what other information they could gain from him, though he knew now that lying about this kind of stuff was difficult, especially to the Winchesters, who he was beginning to realize knew a lot about angels.

"What is Lamina's real name? My contact doesn't recognize it, though he has been out of business for awhile." Sam said, his voice cold and probing as he continued his relentless glare into his eyes, the fingers on Castiel's chin probing in deeper as he waited for the answer that he knew Castiel had. He has finally found a snag. "Castiel, what is her real name."

"I've heard she had a name before this... But before she became Lamina she... Lucifer called her Blade." Castiel said, his voice shaking at the kind of information he was giving. He hadn't managed to think of anyway out of it, besides blatantly lying but he wouldn't of been able to find such a lie if he tried. "No one really noticed her. She was usually referred to as 'Lucifer's Blade' to everyone else."

"And Gabriel, the youngest arch-angel, am I correct?"

Castiel could only muster a half-nod, still keeping eye-contact with Sam when the door opened. He couldn't see who it was, but he hoped it was Dean coming to pull Sam off him. Or even Bobby if it were the same thing.

"Sammy, leave the little angel alone now. I don't think he deserves the torture you have planned."

Castiel was never more happy for a demon in his life.

"Come on Dean, we can get more out of him. He knows more than he likes to share." Sam said, though he let go of Castiel's chin, the angel not even trying to look at Dean as his head slumped down to look at the ground. Sam stepped out of the fire, and Castiel felt his heart as it begun to slow down again, less afraid then when he was alone with the fury of whatever Sam was.

"And I think that by threatening the angel that has offered to help us is really not a good way to go about it." Dean said and he glanced around to Castiel. "Are you okay little angel?"

Castiel nodded and then looked up at Dean, and then past him to where Bobby was, leaning against the wall and watching amused between the going ons in the room below. He then saw someone flicker behind him as Lamina waved something above Bobby's head, putting it in a cupboard up there before mouthing, 'Find it', to him and disappearing again.

"So, besides terrifying our new friend, what did you learn Sam." Bobby asked and Sam looked over to him, shrugging.

"I found our almost nothing. Lamina was called Lucifer's Blade for awhile but he seems to think he can tell us that no one knows her real name." Sam gestured harshly back at Castiel, as if not believing anything that came out of Castiel's mouth was true. Castiel turned his head away from Sam to look over at Dean, who was checking the restraints of the rope.

"That could be useful-"

"I doubt it Bobby. No where in the books did it say anything about Lucifer having a blade." Sam said and let out a huff. "Anyway, did we get his new room set up?"

"Yes, it would have been done even quicker with your help." Dean said and he cut the rope, pulling Castiel to his feet. Bobby poured some water on the fire and Dean led Castiel out of the basement, taking him upstairs to a room. The room was filled with symbols that Castiel recognized most of them as being runes to stop or restrict his powers, but none of them kept him in the room if he didn't want to be there.

Dean left, and there was a click as the door was locked from the outside. Castiel just sat on the bed, smiling faintly at the idea of not being in the basement anymore. It may not be a true victory, but it was a victory in his mind.


	6. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes a small interest in the books on the shelf, and Dean takes a slightly larger interest in the angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I think this chapter is poorly written but we'll see.

Castiel had to be escorted anytime he wanted to leave his room, which meant he couldn't find what Lamina had hid in the drawer. He just hoped they didn't notice it there either, which might end up being an idle dream. He stretched his wings out behind him before looking over at the window, which, although was covered in runes that stopped him from using any of his powers, he could still see the scrap yard.

Outside he heard muffled mumbling, probably as the guard was swapped from Bobby to someone else, he could hear Bobby's loud complaints about how their captive hadn't done anything. There were footsteps that could only belong to Bobby as he left, and a new charge was left at the door.

Castiel stepped away from the window, so light on his feet that he could barely be heard, but he made sure that he made some indication of moving due to the fact that he knew Sam and Bobby were both jumpy if he continued to be as silent as he had been. He moved instead to the bookshelf, looking at all the different worlds he had accessed to. On the shelf he saw a series that caught his eye, Supernatural, but decided not to read it yet.

The door opened and Castiel half-turned, fluttering his wings to keep himself steady as he saw Dean standing by the door. He looked like he had just woken up, his hair was in a mess and he was shirtless, though thankfully he had acquired a pair of trousers.

"I thought guards weren't meant to leave their post." Castiel said before turning back to the books and taking one out a random, and then pausing when he heard a slight ruffle of movement behind him. He glanced back to see Dean was now half-way in the room, and moving closer to him as silently as he could. "What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dean murmured, his voice low and Castiel turned fully to face him, seeing a predatory glimmer in the demon's eyes. Castiel didn't know what to do, and he was half tempted to try to fly out, even if it was painful, but he watched carefully as Dean continued to step forwards.

He stepped back, his wings knocking over many of the books on the bookshelf as he hoped the noise would draw some attention from the two inhabitants downstairs, but if that were the case then it didn't help. He tried to move away from being backed up against the bookshelf, but didn't get far as Dean grabbed his wrist and pulling him forwards.

"You know, I can be gentle if you want." Dean whispered in his ear, the angel trembling in fear in his arms, still struggling to get out. He was causing quite a ruckus, and he half wondered if Sam was going to think their angel was trying to escape.

"Let me go..." Castiel whispered, blue eyes begging as Dean leaned down to stifle what else was coming with a harsh kiss, taking the chance he got to start exploring the angel's mouth. He moved Castiel's hands so they could be hold with one hand as he slowly reached to undress the angel, who panicked again as he felt Dean's hand against his collar-bone.

Castiel's wings pushed Dean away and they both stumbled backwards, Dean recovering but Castiel crashed back into the bookshelf and fell to the floor. He heard the door creak and glanced behind Dean to where Sam was watching, the angel blade in his hand. "Dean, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean said, and then coughed as he tried to clear his throat. He watched as Castiel's eyes glanced between the two of them, seemingly unsure which one he should fear more. Dean smirked and turned away, hushing Sam out of the room again.

Once again alone, Castiel shivered, closed his eyes to focus on breathing as he tried to get back to the moment of peace he had been only moments before. He opened his eyes and fluttered himself up to his feet, before leaning down to pick up the books and put them back on the shelf, trying his hardest to put them back to where they were before. He didn't know who's room it was, but it might have been someone who took good care of their books.

He glanced out the open door, surprised to see no one was there. He reached over to shut the door to find that everyone had left. He put a foot into the corridor, as if he were just waiting for them to come back. And then slowly he stepped all of him out. His voice was barely a whisper, "Hello?"

With no reply he walked down the stairs to the first floor, looking for the Winchesters or Bobby or someone, as if they had all just vanished. When he found himself strangely alone he silently moved to the drawer at the top of the stairs to the basement, grabbing the scroll and stuffing it into his trench coat, before stepping up the stairs again and back into his room, shutting the door and leaning against it.

He let out a sigh as his eyes scanned the room, but he was all alone. He undid the scroll to find a message, handwritten in a haste that only Lamina could make so ineligible, and in Latin to make it worse. Castiel wasn't as naturally gifted in Latin as he was in a many other languages Lamina could have used. Thankfully it wasn't much.

Cognoscere: Scuta, infirmitates, qui est, Bobby, et contactus.

In the easiest translation it was simply, Find out: Targets, weaknesses, who Bobby is, and contacts.

Castiel rolled the scroll up again before hiding it in the first of the Supernatural books. He heard the door crack open again and he glanced back to see Dean, now dressed and spinning a dagger in his hands. "Good, you're still here."

"I've cleaned the books up." Castiel said, not really wanting to engage in a conversation with Dean right now. He would have preferred to see Bobby at this very moment, just because it would be a friendly enough face to see. Turns out being captured does not grant you such luxurious of choosing a favorite angel-napper.

"Just wanted to let you know that me and Sammy are going off on a hunting trip and that if you need anything you can call for Bobby, and that we'll be locking the door." Dean sounded bored, as if he had been forced to recite this rather than for Castiel's own knowledge at all. "Got it little angel? We'll be back soon I imagine."

Castiel nodded and Dean faltered for a moment, before shutting the door. Castiel heard the click of the lock and then went to the window to see Sam in the passenger seat of the car, Dean coming out the front door and glancing up at the window before going into the drivers seat. The Impala roared to life, and then drove off, with Castiel sending a quick message to Lamina that they are going 'hunting' and he isn't sure who for or why.


End file.
